


glory and gore

by w3nchy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Don't Read This, Gore, Gross, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3nchy/pseuds/w3nchy
Summary: fucking small drabble about my killer au doflamingo fucking a wound idk pls don't read this
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	glory and gore

Deep scarlet bled into the sheets below him and the man he sat atop of, staining the hotel bed sheets. They were a light ivory, and embroidered with a simple pattern. Nothing too fancy, but it was a reflection of the quality that the hotel claimed it was. All fancy and lavish, the usual stop for cheating husband's or people meeting up to fuck for the night. Doflamingo supposed that meant him. 

"I-I bought you dinner and everything! Please!" his victim choked out pathetically, saliva and snot covering his mouth and chin. 

He'd been crying ever since Doflamingo had pushed him down under the guise of blowing him, only to pull out a switchblade and cut him. 

"The bare minimum for a date, don't you think?" the blond asked thoughtfully, a grin plastered on his face. 

He hissed in a breath as he slid his hardness back into the gash he'd made in the man's skin, just above his hipbone. He was lucky the man was a bit chubbier. He was a lot warmer around his cock than some of the others, and his precum mixed with the man's blood only helped the penetration.

"Gonna have to wash after this...or maybe not. Maybe I'll leave it. Let it clot around my cock. A reminder of you. Let it get hard under my foreskin. Only if you're really lucky though." 

The man beneath him sobbed and gritted his teeth as Doflamingo pushed his cock in deeper into the fat and muscle. 

"You wanna see it?" he asked softly, as if he wasn't fucking into the man's abdomen.

The man shook his head and cried out when Doflamingo ignored him and gripped his hair to pull him up and look at the sight.   
For a moment he thought the man would throw up, or pass out, but he just stared in horror. 

"Y'know, you feel really warm around me. Soft, too."   
Doflamingo murmured, as if they were compliments. 

"It's a shame this won't last long." he added.

"W-What do you mean?" the man asked, his voice shaky. 

He trembled in Doflamingo's grip and looked at him with wide, teary eyes. 

"Once I cum in your fucked up stomach here...I'm afraid I'll have to cut you somewhere else too." he said, letting go of the man's hair and grabbing his throat, hard.

"You get me? It'll be over for you. But don't worry. I'll have a lot more fun with you before I leave."


End file.
